The Assault
by mad-mikaela
Summary: What if it had happened the other way round and earlier? Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Sheelagh and Des Taviner have been married for ten years but they have no children together. They both work at Sun Hill Police Station where Sheelagh is a sergeant and Des is a PC. He hates having to call her 'sarge'. They met when Sheelagh moved from Ireland to Liverpool when she was sixteen. They fell in love as soon as they set their eyes on each other. Recently, though, they have been arguing a lot more and not getting on as well as they had been. Des blamed it on the fact that they didn't spend enough time together. Sheelagh is twenty eight and Des is thirty.

Today Des is in the area car with his best friend, PC Reg Hollis, and Sheelagh was investigating an assault. She was walking along a hospital ward to visit the victim . Sheelagh flashed her ID at the doctor and he pulled back the curtains that concealed the victim, allowing her to go to the victim's bedside. The doctor closed the curtains after her. Sheelagh got out her notebook and pen and looked up at the man in the bed.

"Hello Mr…uhh…" Sheelagh started.

"Patrick Murphy." he told her.

"Right." Sheelagh looked sheepish and wrote it down. "I'm Sergeant Sheelagh Taviner and I'm going to be investigating the assault. Can you tell me what happened?"

Patrick smiled at her. A flirtatious, contagious smile. "Well, I was in my cab. And I was giving a bloke a lift and when he got out…"

"Sorry," Sheelagh interrupted, "do you know this bloke's names?" Sheelagh shifted from one foot to the other in tiredness. Patrick noticed this and said.

"Sit down on the bed." Sheelagh sat down silently. "And no, I don't know his name. I don't know anyone's name." Sheelagh cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, my name's Sheelagh so now you know mine."

Patrick laughed. "I mean I don't know any of my customers names."

"Oh." Sheelagh said in mock realisation. "Where did you drop him off?"

"Outside a house on Island Lane." Sheelagh wrote it down. Patrick was curious as to what she was writing so he painfully sat up and tried to look over her shoulder. Sheelagh noticed his and turned her head so she was looking at him. This made their faces only centimetres apart. Patrick grinned at her then said. "I wanted to see what you're writing about me."

Sheelagh laughed. "I'm just making notes about what you're saying. Do you know what number the house was?"

"Um 25 maybe? I can't really remember." Patrick winced in pain and Sheelagh stood up immediately. She put her arm around Patrick's shoulders and pushed him gently back down. She removed her arm and said sternly to him.

"Stay lying down."

"Okay." He didn't argue.

"What happened after that?"

"Well he got out and I told him how much he owed. He just sniggered and started walking away from me taxi. So I got out and walked up to him. I said that he had to pay and he swung round and thumped me in the gut. Then he thumped me until I was on the floor. When I was lying on the concrete he kicked me until I was unconscious. The next thing I know I was in here."

"Can you describe this man? Black? White?"

"White."

"Tall? Short?"

"A tiny bit taller than me. When I looked straight forward I could see his nose."

"Okay." Sheelagh smiled. "What clothes was he wearing?"

"A black suit, a white shirt and a maroon tie."

"Shoes?"

"Trainers. White."

"Trainers and a suit?" Sheelagh cocked an eyebrow.

"I know. Not the best dress sense!" They laughed easily and naturally with each other.

"What happened to you cab?" Sheelagh asked curiously.

"I have the keys in my trouser pocket," Patrick pointed to a neat pile of clothes next to his bed, "the cab is probably still on Island Lane."

"Do you have someone who could move it for you?"

"Yeah. A mate said he'd pop by tomorrow so I'll ask him then."

"Good. Well, do you think you'll be able to recognise this man again?"

"Yes. Definitely!"

"Okay. Well, I'll bring a laptop in with some pictures of some men on it and see if you recognise any of them. Do you want to press charges?" Patrick nodded. "Okay then I'll see you in a couple of days. Or tomorrow. Depends how quickly I can get my Inspector's attention."

"Okay. I'll see you again then."

"You will. Bye."

"Bye."

Sheelagh left the hospital and drove back to the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am!" Sheelagh called across the corridor and jogged up to her inspector. "Can I talk to you about the assault case?"

"Yes, of course. Come into my office." Gina Gold showed her through the throng of people to the office. Sheelagh shut the door behind her and Gina indicated to the seat opposite her and they both sat down. "So what happened?"

"I visited the victim, Mr. Patrick Murphy, in hospital and he described his attacker. Could I take the laptop?" Sheelagh explained.

"Does the description ring any bells with you?" Gina asked.

"Yeah I think it could be Harry Bells."

"Oh. Okay. When do you need the laptop?"

"Tomorrow. I'll write up my notes today."

"Okay. How long is left of your shift?"

"An hour."

"Okay. Off you go."

Sheelagh left the Inspector's office and went across into her own, where she finished all her paperwork that she had at that time. She looked at the clock and realised that she'd done half-an-hour overtime. Gina knocked on the door and went in.

"You still here?" she asked her Irish sergeant.

"I didn't realise I'd worked overtime ma'am!" Sheelagh answered honestly.

"Oh, that's a new one."

"It's the truth ma'am."

"Yeah, I know." Gina sat down so she was facing Sheelagh. "Are you okay?" Gina liked Sheelagh and was concerned.

"Yes thank you ma'am. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you seem, more involved in your work all of a sudden. And Des seems……distracted a lot of the time."

"We've had an argument, that's all ma'am."

"Okay. But if you do want to talk, you can talk to me."

"Thanks ma'am." Sheelagh smiled her appreciation. "I'm off."

"Yeah. Me too. Come on." They left the office together and walked along to the changing rooms.

Sheelagh finished getting changed before Gina and said goodbye and walked out of the front office. As she walked out a car pulled up beside her and her husband of ten years opened the passenger door to allow her to get in. The short car journey to their flat was completely silent of conversation.

They entered their flat and went through into the living room. Des flopped down on the couch and sighed. He looked at his wife and opened his arms out to her. Sheelagh sat down next to him and allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace. They stayed like that for about ten minutes in silence. Sheelagh was about to doze off when Des pushed her off of him gently and stood up.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Yes please." Sheelagh answered tiredly. She curled up on the sofa as Des went into the kitchen. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew was Des shaking her awake with a cup of hot tea in his hand. Sheelagh yawned and sat up. She took the coffee off of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheelagh was walking along the hospital corridors the next morning. She was in a bad mood because Des had accused her of doing overtime on purpose to avoid him. He wouldn't listen to her when she tried to explain that she hadn't realised what time it was. In the end she had given up on him and gone to bed.

Sheelagh walked up to Patrick Murphy who was reading his book. Patrick smiled when he saw her.

"You got your Inspector's attention then?" he asked.

"Yeah. Within five minutes of me entering the station!" Sheelagh's mood improved the minute Patrick had started talking to her in his cheerful and cheeky way.

"Well done." He put down his book by his leg and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yes thank you. How are you feeling today?"

"Better thanks. I'm allowed to go home tomorrow."

"Oh, good." Sheelagh realised the real reason she was there and lifted the laptop case onto the bed. "Can you look at these pictures?"

"Of course."

Sheelagh took the laptop out of its case and opened it up. She switched the laptop on. She put in her password and user name then put the laptop on Patrick's knee. She clicked on an icon and stood back to allow Patrick to have a good look at the faces on the page. She watched Patrick study each one. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"None of them?" she asked.

"Not one." Patrick answered.

"Okay." Sheelagh clicked down. "Any of these?"

Patrick studied the page for a few seconds before pointing to the picture of Harry Bells. "Him."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sheelagh started packing the laptop away.

"Is that it?"

"For today."

"Oh." Patrick sounded sad.

Sheelagh stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I don't get many visitors so I like it when you come."

Sheelagh smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry. I'll visit you after my shift if you like?"

"Would you? That'll be nice."

"Okay. About five o'clock then."

Patrick smiled at her and she left the cubicle and hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At five past five Sheelagh was walking quickly through the hospital corridors to Patrick Murphy's cubicle. She pulled back the curtain just enough so she could slip through. Patrick looked towards her as she came through the curtain and smiled at her.

"You came back?" he said.

"I said I would." Sheelagh replied. She was more nervous this time because it wasn't official. Patrick noticed this.

"Come on. It's okay." He held out a hand towards her. Sheelagh slowly and shyly walked towards him. When she was close enough to him he reached out, took hold of her hand and pulled her gently towards him. Sheelagh smiled gratefully at Patrick and gently removed her hand from his when she reached him. "Sit down if you like." Patrick patted the bed covers by his leg and Sheelagh sat down obediently. "Please don't be shy."

"Sorry, it's just it's so……different…when it's not official business."

"I know. For a start, you're not in your uniform."

Sheelagh laughed and relaxed. "What do you do all day in here?"

"Read, sleep and eat." He answered simply.

"So you're going to celebrate being free tomorrow then?"

"Can't. Got no one to celebrate with."

"Oh." Sheelagh looked down at her knees.

"Hey!" Patrick put his hand on her arm. "It's okay. Do you want to play hangman?" Patrick asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay." Sheelagh cheered up and got up to pull the table nearer to the bed. Patrick produced a piece of paper and a pen off his bedside table. Sheelagh was a lot more relaxed now. She sat down next to Patrick again and Patrick started.

Sheelagh guessed and guessed and guessed but she didn't get it before she had no life left. Patrick smiled.

"You lost!" He said.

"What does it say?" Sheelagh asked.

"You'll never know." Patrick teased.

"Please." Sheelagh pleaded.

"Oh okay." Patrick wrote out the letter. It read.

****

U / L U K / N I C E / I N / U R / O W N / C L O T H E S

Sheelagh blushed. "Patrick…" She said shyly.

"Well you do." Patrick said simply. Sheelagh just smiled.

"My turn." Sheelagh picked up the pen. She thought for a few minutes before drawing the lines. Patrick had one letter left and one chance left.

"Okay." he said. "P."

"Nope!" Sheelagh said triumphantly.

"Oh dear."

Sheelagh glanced at her watch. "I've got to go." She stood up.

"You have to tell me what it says."

"Okay." She wrote in the last letter so it read.

****

G E T / B E T T E R / S O O N

"How did I not get that?" Patrick asked.

"I have no idea." Sheelagh laughed.

"Remind me to give you a free ride in me taxi."

"That's not necessary, I'm only doing my job."

"It is necessary." Patrick insisted.

"I'll see you soon." Sheelagh put her hand on his arm.

"Okay."

Sheelagh left him feeling a lot happier.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Sheelagh was walking up the stairs to Patrick Murphy's flat for the first time. She knocked on the front door and stood back. She was in her own clothes. Sheelagh heard footsteps from the inside and then Patrick opened the door. He didn't have a top on which surprised Sheelagh. Patrick laughed at her shocked expression. He let her in and she noticed the bad bruising near his lower abdomen. She gasped and moved closer to him. Her hands were shaking as she nervously reached forward and lay her hands delicately onto his bruises. Patrick let her and observed her in silence. Sheelagh watched her hands and she felt Patrick slip his arms round her waist. This brought Sheelagh back to reality and she stepped out of his reach, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I came to tell you that I have found a witness who backs you up." Sheelagh said.

"That's good?"

"Yeah. It means we finally have something to send him down for!"

Patrick smiled. "Glad I could help." Sheelagh laughed.

"Well, I'd better go."

"Don't you want a drink before you go?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want to force you but yeah, I'd like you to stay."

"Okay. But only for half-an-hour."

Patrick grinned. "Are you driving?"

"Yeah."

"Tea or coffee then?"

"Tea please." Sheelagh followed him into his small kitchen. Sheelagh looked round while Patrick prepared the drinks. While he was waiting for the water in the kettle to boil, he watched Sheelagh intently. She hadn't noticed him watching her.

"It's small but it's okay for me." he said making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's okay." Sheelagh turned to face him. "It's a nice little place."

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"What type of place do you have?"

"A flat a bit bigger than this one."

"Do you like it there?"  
"It's okay. I would prefer a bigger place but with me and my husband only on coppers wages it's not gonna happen."

Patrick turned and busied himself with making the teas. "Do you have any children?" he had his back to her.

"No." Patrick heard the strangled sob and turned to see Sheelagh put her head in her hands. Patrick put the kettle he had in his hand down and quickly and pulled her so she was leaning against him. Sheelagh moved her arms so they were resting on his right arm. They stayed in the gentle embrace in silence for a couple more minutes. Patrick kissed the top of her head gently. She pulled herself away and looked at Patrick.

"Sorry, impulse."

"It's okay."

Patrick went back to the tea and dipped his fingers into one of the cups. It was stone cold.

"It's cold." Patrick stated.

"Oh, well, I'd better be off anyway." Sheelagh said.

"Will you come round again?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. Patrick walked up to her. He leant down and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll see you at the trial then," he smiled down at her.

Sheelagh left and once she was round the corner she leant against the wall, smiling. She touched the spot on her cheek that Patrick had kissed and felt herself involuntarily shudder in delight.


	5. Chapter 5

I made the name's of Patrick's family up and I do not know anything about them.

Sheelagh walked with Des up the steps and into the court where the trial was being held. She noticed Patrick standing a little way from her. He noticed her a few seconds later and called to her.

"Sheelagh!" Sheelagh smiled at him and they both made their way towards each other. They shook hands and Sheelagh introduced Des. Patrick brought her to his little group of people. "This is my mum, my dad, my brothers, Liam and Seamus, and my sister, Aileen." Patrick pointed them out.

"Nice to meet you." Sheelagh said politely. Des just nodded.

"And you, err…" Patrick's father started.

"Sheelagh. Sheelagh Taviner."

"Now the pleasantries are over can I borrow Sheelagh?" Gina asked from behind Sheelagh. Patrick's family and Des nodded. Gina put her hands on Sheelagh's shoulders and guided her away from the small group. Once they were on their own Gina released Sheelagh's shoulders and Sheelagh turned round to face her superior.

"What's up ma'am?" Sheelagh asked.

"Nothing. How's your marriage?"

"We row, but that's nothing new. Why'd you ask?"

"Des just seems distracted, that's all."

"When isn't he?"

"True." Gina laughed. "Come on, let's go into this room."

Sheelagh motioned for Patrick to follow them, so he said goodbye to his family and Des then followed Gina and Sheelagh into a side room where they sat until they got called to the stand.


	6. Chapter 6

After the trial Sheelagh went round to Patrick's flat. She was let in by Patrick's mother. Sheelagh hadn't gone straight round to Patrick's, but had waited a few days.

"Hello Sheelagh." Mrs Murphy let the young copper in.

"Hello Mrs Murphy." Sheelagh smiled at the older woman. "Is Patrick in?" As she asked, Patrick came out of the sitting room to see who it was.

"Sheelagh, hi!" Patrick greeted. Mrs Murphy went back into the sitting room, leaving Patrick and Sheelagh alone in the hallway. "How are you?"

"Okay thanks. And you?"

"Yeah, good thanks." Patrick paused long enough to think, _'she's gorgeous' _"What, um, brings you here?"

"Just come to check see if you're coping after sending down a major criminal." Sheelagh subtly flirted but Patrick picked up on it and decided to play along.

"I may need someone to come and help me cope. When the enormity of the situation hits me." Sheelagh pretended to think for a minute and Patrick leant against the wall.

"Aren't your family going to help you through?"

"Yeah but they aren't the same as having a wonderful woman to curl up at night with is it?"  
"I wouldn't know. I don't curl up with women at night." Patrick laughed at her comment.

"True. But you know what it's like to curl up with a man yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's like that for a man too."

"Oh. Did you have any particular woman in mind?"

"I might do."

"Oh well, you'll find someone. I've gotta go. I'm meant to be on duty."

"You sneaked out to come and see me?"

"Sort of. I said I was going to meet an informant."

Patrick looked shocked. "You are a naughty girl!"

Sheelagh laughed. "That's me. I'll see you around."

"Yep."

Sheelagh left feeling very happy. She made her way back to the nick and said that her informant didn't know anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sheelagh and Des were sitting on the sofa together watching the TV. Des kept glancing over at Sheelagh who seemed distracted.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Sheelagh answered, turning to face him. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay." Des kissed her goodnight then turned his attention back to the TV.

Sheelagh fell straight to sleep that night and had a nigh full of dreaming - but not of her husband!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his flat, not too far away, Patrick Murphy was also dreaming, of a gorgeous blonde police sergeant.


	7. Chapter 7

"Patrick Murphy." Gina Gold outstretched her hand. They shook hands. "Would you like to talk in the interview room?" She indicated to the interview room in the front office of Sun Hill Police Station. They went in and sat down. "Can I ask, before we start, why did you ask for Sergeant Taviner specifically?"

"Well, I know her, and I thought it might be easier for me to tell someone that I know if you know what I mean?" Gina nodded. "Not that I mind telling you." he hastily added.

"Okay. Well, I'll go and find her for you. Stay here for a minute please." Gina left and found Sheelagh, conveniently, talking to the FDO, Marilyn. "Ah, Sheelagh," Gina said, causing Sheelagh to look at her. "A case for you to deal with." Gina indicated to the interview room. Sheelagh nodded and went into the interview room. She was shocked to see Patrick sitting there with a brick on the table in front of him.

"Alright?" Sheelagh asked, sitting on the table so she was facing him.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Okay thanks." Sheelagh looked at the brick. "What's that?"

"That is the brick that was thrown through my window earlier today. Along with this note." As he was talking Patrick got a note out of his pocket and handed it to Sheelagh. She read it then asked him.

"Is this the only threat you've received?"

"No. I've received letters that say exactly the same thing." Patrick handed three letters to Sheelagh. They all read:

__

People with no one to protect them shouldn't run to the police.

"Okay." Sheelagh said, looking at Patrick. "Here's what I'm going to do…" Sheelagh explained to him how she was going to send the brick and the letters off to the lab to see if there are any fingerprints on them. And how she going to organise with her inspector police guards who would stay with Patrick for a time to make sure nobody tried to kill him.

"So I'll have a police officer with me all the time?" Patrick sounded sceptical.

"It's only until we catch them, I promise." Sheelagh put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to smile at her.

"I don't know. Isn't there any other way?"

"If you moved back to Ireland, or into a safe house, but I wouldn't recommend a safe house."

"Why?"

"Because you get cut off from the rest of the world."

"Would I get to see my family?"

Sheelagh shook her head. "I'm sorry. How about we try it with police officers protecting you for a while and see how it goes?"

"Okay."

Sheelagh stood up. "Come with me. We need to talk to Inspector Gold and the Super."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the day sorting out rotas and briefing the relief that was needed. Patrick cheered up when he heard that Sheelagh would be the first officer to be with him.

Sheelagh drove them back to his flat where they settled down at the kitchen table for a cup of tea and a chat.

"So…how's your family?" Sheelagh asked.

"They are great! They've gone back to their home in Birmingham. They left this morning."

"Oh. They seem nice."

"Yeah. Well, I think so anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They carried on the general chit chat until about 10pm. Sheelagh yawned into her hand then quickly apologised for it.

"There's no need to apologise," Patrick replied, "yawning's natural."

Sheelagh laughed. "That's true."

"Do you want to get some sleep?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed. It'd be like a security guard going to sleep and allowing anyone in."

Patrick laughed then reached over the table and took her hand in his. "Why don't we watch a film?" Sheelagh nodded and Patrick stood up, keeping her hand in his. He led her into the sitting room, where she let go of his hand and pulled the curtains closed and he looked through his DVDs ad videos. He picked one and started it up then took Sheelagh's elbow in his hand and guided her to his sofa. They sat down next to each other but at a respectable distance apart.

About half-way through the film Sheelagh was struggling to keep her eyes open. Patrick noticed.

"Sheelagh," he whispered. She looked at him and he opened his arms towards her. Sheelagh smiled gratefully and snuggled into his shoulder. Patrick put his arms round her gently and she let him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheelagh woke up about two hours later. The film had finished and Patrick had lain her down on the sofa and covered her up with a blanket. Sheelagh sat up and looked around. She saw Patrick sitting on the chair opposite her. He smiled at her when she looked at him then stood up and walked over to her. They sat next to each other and Patrick put his arm round Sheelagh's shoulders. He pulled her back gently so she was resting against him. Patrick lifted his hand cautiously to her hair and stroked it gently. Sheelagh didn't push him off or anything so he carried on. They sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"How long was I asleep?" Sheelagh asked,

"About two hours." Patrick replied.

"Oh, the Inspector's going to kill me!"

"She won't if she doesn't know."

Sheelagh pulled back and looked at him. "You're not going to tell?" Sheelagh asked.

"Course not."

Sheelagh smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem!"

Sheelagh laughed and lay back down on him. Patrick stroked her hair for a few minutes before asking. "Do you want a drink?"

"Okay, that'd be nice, thanks."

"It's okay." They went into the kitchen together and chatted while Patrick made the drinks. They sat down to drink them at the kitchen table.

"So, are you here all night?" Patrick asked.

"No. I'm here till about 2:30." Sheelagh replied. She felt a lot better now she'd had a sleep. She felt more awake.

"Oh," Patrick almost hid the disappointment in his voice, but not enough and Sheelagh heard it, but she decided to pretend she hadn't. "Who have I got at 2:30 then?"

"Cameron. He's nice. He's Australian and very easy to get along with." Patrick smiled at her. Before he had chance to reply there was a knock at the door. "Stay here." Sheelagh instructed and Patrick nodded. Sheelagh left the kitchen and went up to the front door. "Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's Cameron." Cameron called back. Sheelagh relaxed and opened the door to allow him in.

"Hi Cameron." She said.

"Hi." He replied. Patrick came through from the kitchen. "You must be Patrick." Cameron said in his usual friendly manner.

"Yeah, and you are Cameron?" Patrick replied, relaxing instantly to Cameron's easy tone.

"Yep. That's me!"

"Well, I'll be off then. You're in safe hands now Patrick." Sheelagh said. "Thanks for the drinks."

"It's okay. Will you be round again?" Cameron picked up the hopeful note in Patrick's voice.

"Probably. See you two."

"See you." Cameron and Patrick answered simultaneously.

------------------------

Sheelagh arrived home about ten minutes later and crept up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Des. Des was already in bed and fast asleep. Sheelagh looked at him and smiled. She quickly changed and washed then got in next to her. Des didn't feel her get in.

------------------------

The next day Sheelagh saw Patrick at the station when she arrived.

"You okay?" Sheelagh asked when she saw him waiting in the front office.

"Yeah. Cameron caught the bloke pushing letters through my door and bricks through my window." Patrick replied.

"What? Already?" Sheelagh was surprised.

"Yeah, and the bloke admitted it on my doorstep, I think he was more scared than anything else."

"What happened?"

"Well, before the postman came," Cameron answered, coming up behind them, they turned and faced him, "something was being pushed through the door, so I opened the door and took hold of him and he told us that he was working for Harry Bells and that he'd pushed the letters and everything."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Harry Bells must be a really scary employer."

Cameron laughed. "Yep. Come on, we've got work to do." He said.

"Okay. I'll be through in a minute." With that Cameron left Sheelagh and Patrick alone together. Sheelagh nodded towards the interview room and Patrick followed her in there.

"Does this mean that I'm never going to see you again?" Patrick asked as soon as the door had closed.

"Probably, why?"

"I like you." Patrick admitted without blushing.

Sheelagh smiled. "You're kind of sweet, aren't you?" it was more of a rhetorical question.

Patrick stepped closer towards her and took her hand in his. Sheelagh didn't feel at all uncomfortable. "At least let me take you out for a dinner to say thank you."

"Okay," Sheelagh replied, "just don't put yourself out."

"You did for me."

"No, I was just doing my job."

"Let us think that this is my job then." Patrick countered.

Sheelagh laughed. "Okay."

"When are you free?"

"Whenever."

"Tonight?"

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up after your shift."

"That'd be great thank you."

"Don't mention it." Patrick leant down and quickly kissed Sheelagh's cheek before leaving the room and the station.


	9. Chapter 9

After her shift Sheelagh walked into the front office to find Patrick waiting for her.

"Have you been waiting long?" Sheelagh asked.

"No."

"Okay."

"Come on." Patrick stood up and put his hand on her back and led her out to his taxi. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, course not. I'm hardly one for flashy things."

Patrick laughed. "Good, because I had to cook. I couldn't find anywhere."

Sheelagh smiled. "Are you a good cook?"

"Why don't you tell me later?"

"Okay, deal."  
They got into the cab and Patrick drove them back to his flat. He led her up to his flat and let them both in. He took Sheelagh's coat and hung it on a hook near the front door. Sheelagh could smell cooked food and Patrick led her towards the kitchen. In the oven, warming, was the dinner. He had cooked lovely vegetables and some mince meat. On the table were two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. The table was set for dinner already and Sheelagh was taking it all in.

"It looks lovely." She said.

"Thank you."

Sheelagh turned to face him then leant up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. They sat down and Patrick poured them both a glass of wine each. He then stood up and served up the vegetables.

"We would've had a starter but I dropped the prawns." He explained as he sat back down again, in front of his meal. Sheelagh laughed.

"It's fine as it is."

"Do you say grace?"

"Yeah, my husband doesn't like it but I still make him."

Patrick smiled. "Do you want to now?"

"Okay." They put their hands together and Sheelagh said grace. "Dear Father, for what we are about to receive please think us truly thankful, Amen,"

After grace they started eating in silence. About half-way through the meal Patrick asked.

"Is it okay?"  
"It's fantastic. You're a great cook!"

"Why thank you!"

Sheelagh laughed. There was silence again for the rest of the meal.

-------------------------------

After the meal they took their wine into the living room and sat down next to each other on the sofa. Patrick cocked his head to tell her to relax back against the sofa. They didn't talk for a while, they just sipped on their wine. Patrick put his arm round the back of the sofa where Sheelagh was sat.

"You okay?" Patrick asked after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah. It's great."

"You like it like this?"

"Yeah."

"You sit like this with your husband?"

"No."

"Aww, I'm special." Sheelagh laughed and Patrick moved his arm so it was resting round her shoulders. Sheelagh stood up.

"Can I use your toilet?"

"Yeah, it's just through there."

"Thanks." Sheelagh put her wine on the table and went through to the bathroom. Patrick waited for her to go into the bathroom before going and hiding behind one of the chairs. Sheelagh came back a few minutes later and was surprised to find Patrick not there. She walked around the room looking for him. When she got close to the chair Patrick was hiding behind he jumped out making her jump and he wrapped his arms round her waist, sending her into a fit of giggles. She leant her forehead against his shoulder, still giggling and he tightened his grip around her. When she lifted her head up she had stopped giggling and they looked straight into each others eyes. Patrick slowly moved their lips closer together. When their lips were only millimetres apart Patrick moved so their noses were touching, causing their lips to be a little further apart than they had been a few seconds ago. Sheelagh giggled slightly then Patrick found Sheelagh's lips with his. Sheelagh let him for a few seconds then kissed him back. The kiss was slow and gentle, but also passionate in its own way. They stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes before Sheelagh pulled away and turned away from him. She walked away and Patrick let her, he knew what she was thinking. 

"We shouldn't have done that." Sheelagh muttered. Patrick kept quiet and just watched her torturing herself. He waited for a couple more minutes before saying.

"Don't torture yourself Sheelagh. Nothing happened." Patrick said softly. Sheelagh turned round and looked at Patrick through teary eyes. Patrick hadn't realised that she had been crying. He opened his arms out to her, not forcing her to do anything. Sheelagh went up to him and put her arms around his waist. Patrick wrapped his arms round her shoulders and he let her cry freely on his shirt. Once in this embrace Sheelagh wasn't crying for very long. When she had just about stopped crying Patrick pushed her away slightly and moved his hands to her cheeks. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Sheelagh smiled at him.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay," Patrick answered, his voice not much higher than a whisper, "there's nothing for you to apologise for."

"I ruined your evening."

"No you didn't," Patrick insisted, "tonight's been perfect."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

Sheelagh smiled at him and he pulled her back into a hug. They broke away and sat back down together on the sofa. Patrick handed Sheelagh her wine glass back and they drank and chatted until about 11pm.

"I'd better be getting back," Sheelagh said regretfully, "Des'll be waiting up for me."

"Oh." Patrick didn't try to hide his disappointment this time. Sheelagh put her hand on his arm and stood up. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No thanks. I'll walk."

"If you're sure."

Sheelagh nodded so Patrick walked her to his front door and opened it for her. Sheelagh stroked his cheek then leant up and kissed his other cheek gently.

They said goodbye and Sheelagh walked home.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven days later Patrick Murphy was sitting in his kitchen with a cup of tea in front of him. He had been staring absently at it for the last en minutes. He was missing Sheelagh. On the other side of the table was Sheelagh's mobile number. He was contemplating whether or not to text or ring her. Patrick got his own mobile out of his pocket and opened up a new message. He typed out this message:

__

Hi Sheelagh, how are you? Hope you're having fun in everything you do. Missing you. From Patrick.

Patrick sent the message then made himself a fresh, warm, cup of tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheelagh was sitting in the sergeant's office with June Ackland when her phone bleeped. She picked up her phone and read the text message.

"Is it from Des?" June asked.

"No." Sheelagh replied absently.

"Who then?" June persisted.

Sheelagh looked up at the London-born copper. "Just a friend." She replied defensively. June heard in Sheelagh's voice that she had persisted too much.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Honestly, it's just a mate."

"I'm going to the loo." June stood up and left the office. Sheelagh took the opportunity to send Patrick a text back.

__

Hi! I'm great thanks. How are you? I'm bored at the minute. From Sheelagh.

When she was sending the message, June came back in. Sheelagh gathered up her stuff.

"I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. See you." June replied cheerfully.

Sheelagh left the room and her phone bleeped again.

__

Why don't you come round? Keep me company too.

Sheelagh smiled then started to walk to the front office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick heard a knock on the door and smiled to himself. He let Sheelagh in and greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek. They went through into the kitchen and Patrick put the kettle on. They sat opposite each other at his kitchen table with cups of tea in front of them.

"Any interesting cases at work recently?" Patrick asked in between taking sips of his tea.

"No," Sheelagh laughed, "it's just normal shoplifting that kind of thing."

"Oh. How's your husband?"

"Okay. How're you and your family?"

"Yeah, we're good thanks. They're coming to London for a week's holiday soon."

"Oh, you should all come round to ours and have dinner."

"We wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't be. I love cooking for people."

"Well I'd have to ask them."

"Okay."

"Come on. D'you want to go into the sitting room?"

"I don't mind."

Patrick stood up and held his hand out towards her. By this time they'd both finished their drinks so they left the cups on the kitchen table. Sheelagh took Patrick's hand and he led her into the living room.

Sheelagh sat on the sofa while Patrick tried to turn the TV on. He tried a few times, and checked that it was plugged in. He turned to Sheelagh, who was watching him.

"It doesn't work." He stated.

"Oh."

"There is one that works," Patrick looked at her confidently but his voice was quiet, "but it's in my bedroom."

"I don't mind." Sheelagh's voice was equally as low.

"There was a film I wanted someone to watch with me. Will you?"

"If you want me to."

"Great!" Patrick's face broke into a grin. He picked up a DVD box that had been on top of a pile of DVDs and stood up. Sheelagh followed him out into the hallway. "Are you sure? I mean, you'll have to sit on my bed with me." Patrick asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore the excitement that was growing inside him.

"I'm okay with it." Sheelagh confirmed in a calm voice. Although, she was far from calm inside!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half-way through the film Sheelagh lay her head on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick waited a minute before putting his arm round her so his hand was resting on her waist. They felt comfortable like this…so they stayed like it.

Patrick waited about half-an-hour, until he felt sure that Sheelagh wasn't going to move, before he started gently stroking her side. Sheelagh didn't stop him so he kept doing it. Sheelagh snuggled into Patrick more and put her arm round him. Patrick picked up her hand with his and slipped his fingers through hers. Sheelagh looked at the united hands then she tipped her head back to look at Patrick. Patrick felt her move so looked down at her. Their eyes met and they couldn't break the gaze. Patrick smiled at her then kissed the top of her head causing their eyes to part. Sheelagh took her hand from Patrick's grasp and reached up to stroke his face. The film had finished by this time.

"I'd best get going. Des'll want his dinner." Sheelagh said regretfully.

"Oh. Okay. Did you like the film?"

"Yeah. It was good. Did you?"

"Yeah," Patrick smiled at her, "do you really have to go?"

Sheelagh nodded. "sorry."

"It's not your fault. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Sheelagh left Patrick's flat and walked the short distance to her house. She thought back to Patrick and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

__

Thank you for all of your reviews. It really keeps me writing. Especially to Solostarr (Claire) who has written loads of reviews!

At home Sheelagh was quieter than usual. Des noticed but didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to start an argument. Des had also noticed that Sheelagh had had a much more peaceful sleeping pattern since she had met Mr Murphy. Des was confused about Sheelagh's recent behaviour but hoped she was okay. They had just finished their dinner and they were washing and drying the pots in silence.

"Gina was asking me some questions today." Des started. "She wanted to know if you'd kept in touch with Patrick Murphy."

"Oh. What did you say?" Sheelagh replied, passing him another plate she'd just washed.

"I said that I thought you had but she'd have to ask you."

"Is she going to ask me?"

"I think so."

"Why was she asking?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll find out I'm sure."

"Probably tomorrow as soon as you enter the station."

"Probably. Oh, how do you fancy having a few people over for dinner sometime?"

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Well, Patrick and some of his family, my brothers and sisters then a few of your mates and family if you like."

"Do you want to cook for that many people?"

"I'd love to."

"Then I'll think about who I want to invite."

Sheelagh smiled at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Des gave Sheelagh a lift into the station.

"Thanks for the lift." Sheelagh said before getting out.

"It was hardly a problem." Des answered sarcastically.

"I was just saying. There's no need to be sarcastic." Sheelagh countered before getting out before he could reply. Des sighed then got out and followed her into the station.

Gina caught Sheelagh just as she was going into the sergeant's office.

"Sheelagh!" Gina shouted through the open door to the young sergeant. Sheelagh turned and looked at Gina. "Come in here please." Sheelagh walked into the Inspector's office rather than the sergeant's office. "Sit down please." Sheelagh was put on alert by Gina's pleasant tone. She closed the door behind her then sat down opposite the Inspector.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Sheelagh asked, even though she had a good idea what was coming.

"Are you still in contact with Mr Murphy?" Gina got straight to the point without even saying hello.

"Yes ma'am."

"May I remind you that relationships with victims is forbidden."

"We're friends, ma'am, nothing more." Sheelagh replied calmly. She could feel her heartbeat quicken at the sound of Patrick's name. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

"Well, just keep it that way."

"I will ma'am."

"Okay. Off you go then. I believe you have work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Sheelagh only saw Patrick a couple of times before she held the party/dinner party.

"Our flat's not big enough!" Sheelagh exclaimed to Des when everyone had arrived.

Des laughed. "You should've thought of that before you decided to invite loads of people over!"

"Thanks." Sheelagh rolled her eyes then spotted Patrick and his family. She walked over to them.

"Hi." She greeted them all.

"Hello again." They replied together.

"It's nice to see you again Sheelagh." Mr Murphy said.

"And you Mr Murphy." Sheelagh replied. She liked Patrick's family and felt more relaxed around them than she ever had with Des's family. They were standing there chatting when Sheelagh's brother, Brian, came up to her.

"Hi Sheelagh." Brian said, diverting his sister's attention.

"Oh, hi Brian. Brian. This is Patrick and his family." Sheelagh introduced Brian to Patrick and his family. After Brian had come over Sheelagh's other curious siblings wandered over one-by-one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch and all too soon it was time to go home. The first to leave were their friends from the station. Des went with them to the pub. Sheelagh, Patrick's family and Sheelagh's family were all sitting on the sofas, talking.

"Does he always leave you on your own to go to the pub Sheelagh?" Brian asked.

"Sometimes." Sheelagh answered.

"It's not right." Brian persisted. Everyone else agreed with him.

"Leave it Brian."

The subject of conversation changed until Sheelagh's siblings decided to go home. Patrick's family, excluding Patrick, went soon after. Patrick stayed on to help Sheelagh tidy up.

They sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, drinking cups of tea. They finished the drinks and Patrick reached across the table to take Sheelagh's hand in his. Sheelagh looked down at their hands. Sheelagh stood up, keeping hold of Patrick's hand and led him into the living room. Sheelagh was nervous as she stepped up and kissed him softly on the lips. She was starting to pull away but Patrick stopped her by wrapping his arms round her waist and deepening the kiss.

Sheelagh pulled away a couple of minutes later, breathless. Patrick was also fighting to get his breath back. Sheelagh smiled at him and led him over to the sofa. A couple of minutes later they heard Des come through the front door. They pulled apart and Des came through the door, drunk. Sheelagh sighed but allowed Des to kiss her.

"I'll go." Patrick said.

"I'll show you out." Sheelagh replied, getting up with Patrick. Des sat down on the sofa and Sheelagh walked with Patrick to the door. She went outside with him and shut the door gently behind her. She smiled at him. Patrick slipped his arms round her waist and Sheelagh rested her arms on Patrick's arms.

"Is he always drunk?" Patrick asked.

"No. Not always."

"I'd best get going."

Sheelagh nodded and Patrick kissed her quickly then turned and went.

**__**

If anyone has any problems with this story by not being able to read if or whatever, please email me.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ma'am can I have a word please?" Cameron asked, knocking on the Inspector's office door.

"Come in Cameron." Gina pointed to the chair opposite her. Cameron closed the door behind him and sat opposite Gina. "What can I help you with?"

"It's about Patrick Murphy."

"What about him?" Gina was more attentive now his name had been mentioned.

"I think Sergeant Taviner's having an affair with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I was stationed at his flat he asked her if he would ever see her again."

"What are you getting at?" Gina interrupted.

"He was hoping that she would. He wanted her to go back."

"This doesn't prove that they're having an affair."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you. I'll keep an eye on the situation."

"Ma'am." Cameron left the office, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina decided to follow Sheelagh after her shift to see where she went. Gina followed Sheelagh in her car. Sheelagh parked her car outside the block of flats where she lived and went up the stairs and let herself in. Gina sat in her car and thought to herself, _'I should've known she'd go to her own flat tonight.' _She sighed to herself then drove off.

Two floors above the ground Sheelagh looked over the walk and watched Gina drive away. She smiled to herself and walked back down the stairs and walked to Patrick Murphy's flat.

Sheelagh knocked on the door and Patrick let her in.

"Sorry, I was being followed by my Inspector so I went home first until she went home."

"There's no need to apologise," Patrick said. He closed the front door then gathered Sheelagh up in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms round his neck. They looked deep into each others eyes and Patrick leaned in. The kiss they shared was gentle and unlike anything Sheelagh had ever experienced before. They broke away and Patrick led her to the bedroom. Feelings neither of them thought existed showed themselves that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

I made up Sheelagh's maiden name and the name of her brother, as I don't know what they are.

The next morning Sheelagh woke up in Patrick's arms instead of Des's. At first she wondered where she was but then remembered and snuggled happily into Patrick. Her movements woke Patrick up and he looked down at her head, which was lying on his chest.

"You alright?" he asked. Sheelagh moved so she was lying next to him and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And you?" she replied.

"Never better." Patrick rolled onto his side then put his arm over Sheelagh, his other arm propping himself up. Sheelagh watched him then entwined her fingers into his.

"You know……I promised myself I'd only ever sleep willing with one man in my lifetime." Sheelagh confided.

"Oh. Well, I don't mind you breaking that promise." Patrick replied cheekily.

"You wouldn't." Sheelagh said. Patrick leant down and kissed her gently. "I should be going."

"Will you come again?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course."

"Then I will." They smiled at each other and Sheelagh got out of the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des Taviner walked into the station that morning and ran into Gina Gold.

"Morning Des." Gina said cheerfully.

"Morning ma'am." Des replied. "Oh, you don't happen to know where Sheelagh was last night do you?"

She wasn't with you at home?" Gina sounded confused.

"No."

"Oh. No I don't. Maybe she was with friends. Try June Ackland."

"Okay. Thanks ma'am." They went their separate ways.

Gina was taking the briefing that morning and nearly all the ways through she watched Sergeant Taviner like a hawk. Sheelagh noticed but decided not to say anything.

After the briefing Des caught up with Sheelagh just as she was about to enter her office. He caught hold of her elbow.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Sheelagh replied.

"I was worried about you last night."

"I was at Brian's."

"Oh. Well, you didn't call, so I got worried."

"Well I'm okay."

"Des! Work!" Gina came up and said.

"Ma'am." Des replied and walked off. Gina watched him go the turned to Sheelagh.

_'Oh no.' _Sheelagh thought.

"Good morning Sheelagh." Gina said pleasantly. Her tone put all Sheelagh's senses on alert.

"Morning ma'am." Sheelagh replied, smiling. She turned to go into her office when Gina started talking to her again.

"Des said that you didn't go home last night." She stated.

Sheelagh turned back. "No. I stayed at Brian's." She tried to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. _'This woman's way too nosy!'._ She thought to herself.

"Who's Brian?" Gina asked immediately.

"My brother."

"Oh, right. Okay. Well, if you have any problems you want to talk about, you know where I am." Gina smiled sweetly at Sheelagh before going into her office. Sheelagh felt ready to strangle her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half-way through his shift he was bored. But he had no time to be bored, he had another customer. So Patrick Murphy took a deep breath and drove away from the curb. This customer was very talkative and it stopped Patrick's wandering off with a certain married woman.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" he was asking.

"Sort of." Patrick replied honestly.

"What's she like?" This guy wasn't annoying, just talkative.

"She's Irish and amazing."

"And married?" he asked slyly.

"How did you know?"

"They always are." They both laughed.

"That's true."

"I'm James Thomas by the way."

"I'm Patrick."

"Why did you leave Ireland?"

"Just wanted to I suppose."

"Oh."

By now they had gotten to the destination. James got out and paid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina walked into the sergeant's office without knocking just after Patrick dropped Mr Thomas off.

"Hello Sheelagh." she said.

"Hi ma'am." Sheelagh replied.

"What's your maiden name?"

"What?" Sheelagh couldn't hide her surprise. Even June looked up.

"What's your maiden name?" Gina repeated patiently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do."

"O'Neill."

"Thank you." Gina said. She turned round and left. Sheelagh looked at June and they both shrugged then got on with their work.

About two minutes after Gina had gone, Des came in. June saw him first.

"Hello Des." She said, causing Sheelagh to look up.

"Hi Sarge, I just wondered if I could speak to Sheelagh." Des replied.

"Yeah, I'll just go to the toilet." June got up. When she was out the door, Sheelagh said.

"What?"

"I just came to remind you that you are my wife."

"I know."

"Well, you didn't come home last night and you've been avoiding me all day."

"I told you that I was at Brian's last night. And we both have separate jobs to do. So I'm doing mine and you're doing yours, I'm not avoiding you." Sheelagh was annoyed at him.

"Seems like it to me."

"Well, I'm not. It may come as a surprise to you Des, but the world doesn't revolve around you. Now please go and do what you get paid for." Sheelagh shouted. Des left without another word and June came back in.

"Gina heard you, you're in for it." June said quickly.

"Oh not again. She must fancy Des or something the amount of times she sticks up for him!" Sheelagh muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night Sheelagh was on her own at home when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sheelagh answered grumpily, she'd been told off by Gina for shouting in the station.

_"Hi. You okay?" _Patrick answered.

"Oh hello," Sheelagh cheered up, "yeah, I'm okay. How are you?"

_"I'm fine. What's up?"_

"Nothing, I'm fine."

_"No you're not. What's wrong?"_

"I got told off at work, nothing much."

_"Must have been bad for you to be grumpy."_

"You're too observant!" Sheelagh giggled, her bad mood evaporating. Patrick laughed with her.

_"Are you busy?" _he asked.

"Not at the minute."

_"Can you come round?"_

"I don't know. I mean, Des is already mad at me. I should be here for when he gets back." Sheelagh said regretfully.

_"Oh okay." _Sheelagh could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Patrick," Sheelagh whispered, "you know if I could."

_"I know." _Patrick reassured in his normal voice. Sheelagh heard the front door close.

"Des is back. I'll have to go." Patrick heard the resistance in her voice.

_"Oh well. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _He said.

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

They put the phone down and did their separate things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheelagh Taviner knocked on Patrick's front door after her shift the day after their conversation. Patrick let her in happily and they went and sat in the sitting room.

"What did you get into trouble for?" Patrick asked, putting his arms over the back of the sofa they were sitting on. Sheelagh leant back against him.

"Shouting at Des in the station." She answered.

"Oh. Is that it?"

"She likes picking on me."

"Oh. Poor you."

Sheelagh giggled. She turned her head to look at him. Patrick felt his heart almost stop when he looked deep into her eyes. He leaned forward at the same time Sheelagh did and their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. Patrick's hands started wandering and Sheelagh knew she wouldn't be going home anytime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam Okaro walked past the Inspector's office then stopped and turned back to look at Gina. Gina was staring through the glass in the door into the sergeant's office unblinkingly. Adam knocked on the door and Gina stood back to allow him through the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Spying on Sheelagh Taviner." She answered simply.

"Why?"

"I think she's having an affair."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No. That's why I'm spying."

"Leave it Gina." Adam warned.

"Why? I'm not doing any harm."

"Not yet maybe. But if she is and it gets messy, you don't want to be in the middle."

"Okay." Gina gave in to him.

"Good." Adam left and once he was out of ear shot Gina said.

"There is no way I'm stopping my investigation."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des Taviner sat at the kitchen table tapping his fingers on the surface. It was just over four months since the scene with Adam and Gina in Gina's office. Des was confused. Sheelagh said everything was okay but she acted the complete opposite. Most times when he tried to kiss her, she'd pull away. Des decided to ask her what was the matter, once and for all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Des was sitting at the kitchen table, Sheelagh had decided to walk slowly home through the park. She wanted to think. Last night Patrick had gently pointed out that she had to choose between him and Des and that he really wanted to be with her. Sheelagh looked up and found herself at the block of flats she lived in with Des. Sheelagh sighed then climbed the steps until she reached her flat.

When he heard the door close behind Sheelagh, Des got up from the chair and walked slowly into the hallway.

"Hi Des." Sheelagh feigned cheerfulness.

"Hi." Des smiled at her and watched her as she took off her shoes and coat. "How are you?"

"I'm okay thanks. Are you okay?" Sheelagh ad her back to him as she hung up her coat.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You don't sound it." Sheelagh said as she turned round. "What's the matter?"

"You." Des answered simply.

Sheelagh looked confused. "I don't understand." She answered truthfully.

"You're different. I feel like I don't know you anymore." Des explained.

"I'm still me." Sheelagh said, moving forward a step. "Do you want to sit down and talk about this?"

"No I don't bloody well want to sit down!" Des shouted at her. Sheelagh took a step back. This was the first time she could say she was scared of her husband. Sheelagh looked at him shocked but he stared back at her angrily.

"What's the matter Des?" Sheelagh asked quietly.

Des lost it. He slapped Sheelagh across the face. Sheelagh stared at him, the fear showing clearly in her eyes. Then she just turned and ran, picking her shoes up as she past them. She closed the door behind her and didn't put her shoes on until she got to the road in front of the block of flats.


	17. Chapter 17

**__**

Sorry it's only a short chapter.

Sheelagh ran all the way to Patrick's flat. By the time she knocked on his front door she was out of breath and in tears. Patrick found Sheelagh in a right state when he opened the door. He quickly ushered her inside and pulled her into a comforting hug. He stroked her back, her neck and her hair until she had stopped crying. When Sheelagh's tears stopped Patrick pushed her away from him slightly and slipped his hands into hers.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"He slapped me." Sheelagh answered, she looked down at the floor.

"Des?" Patrick's voice rose with anger. Sheelagh nodded. "Are you okay?"

Sheelagh nodded. "He's never lifted a finger against me before." She took her hands from his, stepped closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Patrick put his hands on her waist. "What have I done?" she whispered.

"Nothing! And don't think like that." Patrick said forcefully. Sheelagh looked him full in the eye before reaching up and kissing him gently. Instead of kissing her back, Patrick pulled away. "You're staying here tonight." He stated.

"I can't impose."

"You're not. You're staying here. No arguments."

"Thank you." Sheelagh whispered. They hugged and Patrick rubbed her back slightly. Sheelagh pulled away. "Can I use your toilet?" She asked and Patrick nodded.

Sheelagh went into the bathroom and Patrick rang her brother, Brian, who said he'd be straight over. Patrick made Sheelagh and himself a cup of tea and took them into the living room. Sheelagh came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. She sat down next to him and took a sip of the tea he gave her.

"Sorry." Sheelagh said.

"What for?" Patrick looked across at her curiously.

"Coming round and crying all over you."

"Don't be sorry. I like having you here. I don't like you crying though." Patrick took her cup off of her and put it on the table then he wrapped her up in his arms. They stayed like that until Brian knocked on the door. Patrick went to let him in and brought him into the living room.

"Have you got any clothes?" Brian asked Sheelagh.

"No." She answered. They all sat together on the sofa with Sheelagh in between Patrick and Brian.

"I'll go and get you some then."

"Brian, please don't do anything stupid."

"Promise." Brian kissed her cheek then let himself out.


	18. Chapter 18

Brian knocked on the front door of Sheelagh and Des's flat. While he was waiting for Des to open the door he was trying to calm himself down so he didn't thump the bloke in the street.

"What do you want?" Des asked when he opened the door.

"Sheelagh's stuff, and a word with you." Brian said before pushing past Des and walking into the hallway. "I'm going to get some of Sheelagh's clothes." Brian walked into the bedroom and got a bag from Sheelagh's wardrobe then started filling it with her clothes. Des walked in.

"What have I done?" he asked, he had had a few to drink since Sheelagh had left.

"You slapped her, she has a red mark on her face." Brian replied angrily.

"Oh, that." Des sounded so off-hand that it made Brian flip. He turned round and pinned Des against the wall.

"Now listen to me," Brian said venomously, "I promised Sheelagh I wouldn't do anything stupid, and anyway, I don't want to get blood on any of Sheelagh's clothes. But if you touch her again, I'll kill you!" He let Des go and turned back to packing Sheelagh's things. It took Des another couple of minutes to realise that Brian was packing more than one night's clothes.

"Why that much clothes?" Des asked.

"You think I'm going to let her back here with you now I know that you will hit her?" Brian started at him in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Patrick's, Sheelagh was in Patrick's arms and they were kissing. Sheelagh gently pulled away. They settled back into the sofa together.

"You know what you said the other day about me choosing?" Sheelagh started.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't ditch me, would you?"

"Never. I promise."

"Even if Des plays dirty?"

Patrick sat up suddenly, dislodging Sheelagh.

"Are you saying you want to be with me rather than Des?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Why shouldn't I?" Sheelagh asked, smiling. Patrick's face broke into the biggest grin she had ever seen on it. Patrick's smile was contagious and Sheelagh found herself smiling back at him.

"I'm nothing like Des." Patrick replied, not taking his eyes off Sheelagh.

"That's good. And also why I fell for you."

Patrick kissed her quickly. "I love you." He whispered.

"Really?" Sheelagh's eyes widened in surprise. Patrick laughed at her expression.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't know. I knew what feeling I have for you…but I never expected them to be reciprocated."

"Well they are."

They were interrupted by Brian knocking on the front door. They both went to let him in.

"You two look happy, what happened?" Brain noted as he closed the door behind himself.

"After I've sorted a few things out, I'll tell you. Promise." Sheelagh replied as they walked into the sitting room.

"Okay. Are you going to press charges?"

"No, what I'm going to tell him is going to hurt him enough. Anyway it'll be my word against his."

"We'd back you up."

"You'd be classed as too biased. Anyway, I'm not pressing charges. End of story."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Des?" Sheelagh called out the next evening after their shift. Des came out of the sitting room carrying a mug.

"Sheelagh?" Des couldn't believe his eyes. Then he grinned. "Brian said he wouldn't let you come back ever." He couldn't disguise his delight.

"He hasn't, he's waiting outside."

"Oh." Des's good mood vanished instantly. "Then why are you here? To get more stuff?"

"I've come to talk to you. Can we sit down please?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm confused Shee." They went into the sitting room and sat down next to each other. What Des didn't know was that Sheelagh's mobile was connected to Patrick's so the three people in the car, Patrick, Brian and Gina, could hear if he got violent. Brian had persuaded Sheelagh to tell Gina about Des hitting her even if she wasn't going to report it, and Gina had insisted that she came along today so she could be on hand 'just in case'. Sheelagh and Patrick had also told Gina and Brian about the affair. Gina's reaction had been, 'I knew it!'.

"Sheelagh, what's going on?" Des asked.

"I can't be with you anymore." Sheelagh said calmly.

"What?!?!" Des shouted, Sheelagh shuffled back on the sofa a bit.

"I just can't." Sheelagh almost whispered.

"What's his name?" Des snarled.

"There's no-one. I'm doing this for me and only me." Sheelagh threw back strongly.

"It's Patrick isn't it?" Des ignored her comment.

"Yes I am seeing him but I'm not splitting with you just to be with him. I'm splitting with you mainly for me." Sheelagh answered calmly. Des took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head to calm himself down.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You'd better get out then. You can come back for your stuff tomorrow while I'm on my shift."

"Okay." Sheelagh left and once she was out of the flat he threw the TV remote at the wall in a bout of anger. Then he put his head in his hands in frustration.

Back outside Sheelagh got into the back of the car next to Patrick. Brian and Gina were in the front seats and turned round when Sheelagh got in.

"Well done." Brian said, "it must've been hard."

Sheelagh nodded. "I hope he's going to be okay." She looked up at the window of their kitchen. Patrick put his hand on her leg.

"He'll be fine," he said, "and so will you." Sheelagh nodded again.

"He said I can go back for my stuff tomorrow while he's at work."

"Sheelagh?" Patrick said shyly.

"Yeah," Shee;agh's face lit up. Which put Patrick at ease.

"Yeah," Patrick smiled. "I'd like you to."

"Okay then." Sheelagh smiled shyly at him. They forgot that they weren't on their own as they stared deeply into each other's eyes then gave each other a celebratory kiss.

"Okay that's enough you two." Gina said, causing them to break apart "I'll come and help you pack tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." Patrick said.

"Me three!" Brian said excitedly. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "I've always wanted to say that." Sheelagh laughed and shook her head in amusement.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day all four of them turned up at Des's flat. Sheelagh let them in and Brian shut the door behind them. Des had left some boxes in the hallway. Some had some stuff in but the rest were empty. Sheelagh saw them then started crying, Patrick put his arm round her shoulders.

"Sorry," Sheelagh said.

"It's okay. Where's your bedroom? I'll pack your clothes if you like," Patrick replied. Sheelagh nodded and dried her eyes. She pointed to a door near to them.

"Thanks," Sheelagh whispered.

"No problem," Patrick kissed her nose then went into the room she had pointed to, leaving the door open. Brian went into the bathroom with a box and Gina and Sheelagh went into the living room.

A couple of hours later they had finished packing Sheelagh's stuff. The boxes were in the boot of Brian's car and Sheelagh, Brian, Gina and Patrick were in the kitchen drinking the drink Sheelagh had made for them. They were just standing in the kitchen chatting.

"You know, it's a good thing that you never married Des in a church Sheelagh." Brian said suddenly.

"You didn't?" Patrick looked at Sheelagh and asked. Sheelagh shook her head. Patrick turned away looking thoughtful.

**__**

Sorry it's only a short chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Sheelagh was curled up on the sofa of her and Patrick's flat. She had been living Patrick for just over five months and her divorce was well under way. Patrick had supported her all the way through.

Patrick came home and found Sheelagh asleep on the sofa. He smiled then bent down to kiss her hair softly. Sheelagh stirred and Patrick sat down next to her waist. He rested his hand on her waist and watched her while she woke up. Sheelagh sat up slowly and Patrick rested his hand on the sofa behind her.

"Nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. What do you want for tea?" Sheelagh replied.

"We can think about that soon. I want to ask you something first."

"What?"

Patrick got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Will you marry me?"

Sheelagh gasped and started crying quietly. She nodded then kneeled down next to him, crying heavily.

"Hey, shhh, you don't have to cry." Patrick said soothingly.

"I'm just so happy!" She replied pulling away from him. Sheelagh leant forward and kissed him on the lips softly. Patrick immediately returned it. Their tea was forgotten for a while as they celebrated.

The next day Sheelagh walked into the station with a spring in her step and a big grin on her face. Des was waiting for her in the front office.

"Sheelagh," he said when he saw her, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Sheelagh asked, not unkindly. Des pointed to the chairs the other side of the front office. They went and sat on the chairs. They turned so they were facing each other.

"I'm moving to Liverpool. I've handed in my transfer request." Des said.

"Okay. Well, I'd best tell you before you hear it from someone else," Sheelagh replied. "Patrick asked me to marry him last night."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Well congratulations." Des extended his hand to her formally. Sheelagh shook his hand then they did their jobs.

During his shift Des Taviner went, unofficially, to Patrick and Sheelagh's flat. Patrick opened the door and was surprised to see Des standing there.

"Is Sheelagh okay?" Patrick immediately asked.

"She's fine," Des replied, "I came to congratulate you."

"Oh, thanks Des." They shook hands. "That means a lot."

"Well, I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

Des left and went back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

**__**

No, Des and Sheelagh will not be getting back together, because I think Patrick is way better for her than Des, but that's just my opinion. Although, the affair was good to watch. And Des is good in this story, but I may write a sequel if people want it.

Sheelagh entered the church in a flowing white wedding dress. She looked amazing.

The wedding seemed to zoom by for Sheelagh and Patrick. When they went to the reception they couldn't stop grinning.

The reception also seemed to go quickly.

_'It seems as if it was only two minutes ago that they were all entering, now they're all leaving.' _Sheelagh thought to herself as she climbed into the back of the car with Patrick.

"I can't believe you're my wife!" Patrick exclaimed later when they were in their hotel room in Spain on their honeymoon.

"Yep. Now I start becoming impossible to live with." Sheelagh replied. She was lying on the bed and Patrick had his back to her, looking out of the window. He turned to look at her.

"Really?" he asked and Sheelagh nodded. "Well, I'll have to think of ways to keep you under control then, won't I? How about locking you up everyday?" Sheelagh pretended to look sad and shook her head slowly. Patrick walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'll be good." Sheelagh said. Patrick leant down and kissed her and their wedding night got off to a good start.

Sheelagh and Patrick had a two week honeymoon in Spain and came back happier than ever before. Sheelagh's family had immediately approved the marriage, even though she'd had to get a divorce.

Sheelagh walked through the front office that Monday morning looking very healthy and even happier. Samantha Nixon was in the front office and remarked upon these two facts.

"I am Sam, very happy." Sheelagh replied.

"I'd best tell you, otherwise they'll be fighting over who tells you." Sam said.

"What?"

"Des has left, and gone to Liverpool."

"Oh, I knew he was going to, I didn't think it'd be so soon though."

"He went last week."

"Okay, thanks for telling me Sam."

"Oh, and a little bit of warning. They all liked Des," Sam indicated over her shoulder, "and they think you drove him away."

"I didn't so anyone who says I did, I'll tell them the truth. They don't know what goes off, or doesn't go off in my and Des's case, behind closed doors."

Sam smiled. "You go girl. Oh, and it's great to see you look so happy."

"Thank you." Sheelagh walked off and started her work.

That evening Sheelagh was in the bathroom and Patrick was in the living room.

_'I wonder what's taking her so long.'_ Patrick thought to himself. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Sheelagh? You okay?" Just then the door flew open and Sheelagh threw her arms round his neck. He hugged her back and smiled. "What's happened?"

"Patrick?" Sheelagh asked pulling away slightly but keeping her arms round his neck, "do you want a baby?"

Patrick's face broke into an enormous grin. "Are you…?" Sheelagh nodded, smiling. Patrick picked her up and swung her round. "That's great news!!!" Sheelagh laughed. Patrick kissed her and Sheelagh immediately returned it.

The End.


End file.
